


Cigarettes on the Beach, Chilmark MA 02535

by muldertorture (steelneena)



Series: The Truth and the Light [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelneena/pseuds/muldertorture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beginning</p><p>On a beach, in 1970, a Man watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarettes on the Beach, Chilmark MA 02535

**Summer 1970, Chillmark, Massachusetts**

The Man with the Cigarette watched the Son on the beach.

He was eleven and already more handsome than any other young man on the block, dark haired and bright eyed.  

The man lowered his cigarette, puffing out smoke absently. The son was carefree, running with his sister through the waves. His eyebrows drew inward as he watched the Son. Indeed, he was stronger, more agile and more intelligent than anyone else was his age. The perfect candidate for the testing. He tapped the cigarette against his forefinger, ashes drifting aimless on the breeze. 

“Does he look like you Charles?” Teena had come up behind him silently. “When you were younger, I mean,”

He said nothing, taking a drag on the cig as he turned his attention back to the Son, his gaze almost apathetic.

“I don’t really think so, myself,” she replied to her own question. He knew it was only to reassure herself that her infidelity wasn’t so obvious as she feared. He still didn’t speak.

The sun was setting, and the cool air wafted in from the bay. Teena shuttered her cardigan around her shoulders.

“Charles, please. Say something,”

His spindle finger tapped the cig, letting the butt fall and he crushed it underfoot, like a bug.

“Fox looks like an average young man,” A beat. “Looks, however, are quite often deceptive. Aren’t they Teena?”

It was her turn to remain silent.

The sound of the waves filtered up off the shore, mixed with the childish laughter, lighthearted, and joyous screeching.

“Be careful, Teena,” the Smoking Man stated evenly before billowing away. His dark form floated into the twilight, the only evidence of his absence the cloud of lingering smoke.

Yes, indeed. Young Fox warranted watching.

 


End file.
